


Better Than The Book

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [24]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Making Out, No Angst, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, damn it qrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using: Yang forcing Blake to sit on her lap because she refuses to get off the chair~“Really, Yang?”“Is there a problem?” Yang asks, her head falling back against the armrest of the couch to meet the faunus’ eyes.“You’re taking up the whole couch.” Blake replies, a small smile on her face, “Can I sit?”“Sure.” Yang responds, though she doesn’t make any effort to move out of her way, and a smirk pulls at her lips.





	Better Than The Book

Finally, they get a day to relax. Ruby and Weiss are both in their respective rooms, and Yang had crashed on the living room couch around an hour ago. Blake scans her bookshelf for something to read, quickly realizing that she’s read all of them at least once in the past. She chooses one randomly, noting that she’ll have to go to the bookstore at a later date to get some new reading material. Or maybe _not_ . Relaxing days like this are fairly seldom, so she isn’t even sure when she’ll have time to read next. Blake walks into the living room, and immediately, she’s shaking her head. “ _Really_ , Yang?”

 

“Is there a problem?” Yang asks, her head falling back against the armrest of the couch to meet the faunus’ eyes.

 

“You’re taking up the whole couch.” Blake replies, a small smile on her face, “Can I sit?”

 

“ _Sure_.” Yang responds, though she doesn’t make any effort to move out of her way, and a smirk pulls at her lips.

 

“Are you going to move?” Blake asks, raising an eyebrow as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

 

Yang’s head lolls to the side as she pretends to consider her friend’s proposition. “Nope.”

With a sigh, Blake walks around the couch so she’s standing by Yang’s waist. Now, it’s Blake’s turn to smirk as an idea pops into her head. “That’s your final answer?” Blake inquires as Yang’s eyes slip shut, her arms crossing behind her head as she leans back.

 

“Yup.” Yang smiles, effectively sealing her fate.

 

Blake lets out a low chuckle, and the sound causes Yang’s smile to falter for the briefest of moments before she feels the couch dip beside her. Her eyebrows furrow, but then she quickly realizes exactly what’s happening when she feels one of Blake’s legs pressed against her hips. Yang’s eyes shoot open to see the faunus smirking down at her as she straddles her. Blake meets her eyes a moment after, and Yang’s jaw drops. “You did this to yourself, Xiao Long.” Blake drawls, and she leans forward a bit, resting one of her hands on Yang’s abdomen as the other tosses her book to the coffee table.

 

Yang snaps out of her reverie, her smirk returning to her lips as some of her confidence returns. “I’m glad I made such a good decision, then.” she replies, and Blake laughs.

 

There’s a short silence that settles around them after, and then Yang’s smile is fading along with Blake’s. Yang is becoming more and more aware of the hand that’s resting against the skin of her stomach. Her eyes flicker down to it, then meet Blake’s again only to see that Blake isn’t staring back at her anymore. No, her eyes have traveled lower. Yang tenses as Blake’s other hand reaches up to grip at the armrest beside where Yang’s head is, and she starts to lean down. Honestly, this was bound to happen sooner or later, and Yang feels her smile returning as she allows her body to relax, reaching her own hands up to grip at Blake’s waist. Blake stops with her lips merely centimeters from Yang’s, hesitating for a moment, and the blonde finds herself whispering, “No need to be shy…”

 

There’s no more hesitation anymore. Blake closes the distance, her head immediately tilting to the side as she slants her lips across Yang’s.

 

Why does this feel so _easy?_

 

As Yang’s bionic hand reaches up to tangle in Blake’s hair in an effort to pull her closer, Blake can’t help but think about how much it feels like they’ve been doing this for years. Kissing Yang is quickly becoming one of her favourite pass-times. The kisses start out soft as they ease into the new feeling, but it doesn’t take long for them to adjust, and they grow more heated. Blake has to pull back for a moment to catch her breath, but Yang barely gives her any time before her hand moves to the back of her neck and pulls her back down. Not that Blake can even find any words to complain as Yang literally strips them from the tip of her tongue.

 

Blake doesn’t really characterize herself as someone who’s easily _aroused_ , but she genuinely has to hold herself back from shifting her hips atop of Yang. The blonde must sense her internal struggle and being _Yang,_ she exploits them. Her natural hand slips under the fabric of Blake’s t-shirt, resting teasingly on the small of her back before travelling to Blake’s front, skimming across her abdomen. Blake pulls back again, this time only far enough to rest her forehead against Yang’s as the blonde’s hands roam her body, but Yang knows that there are boundaries, and she doesn’t cross any of them. “This is much better than reading that book for the third time, right?” Yang husks, still out of breath, and Blake chuckles breathlessly.

 

“I don’t know, I remember the ending being quite exciting.” Blake teases, and then Yang meets her eyes as Blake pulls a bit further back.

 

“Exciting, hmm? Like this?” she asks before drawing Blake back down to her, running her tongue along Blake’s slightly parted lips.

 

Blake’s mouth opens more, and she quickly concludes that the feeling of Yang’s tongue sliding against hers is better than any book. Literature couldn’t even come _close_ to how this felt. “That’s the last time I walk into this house without knocking.” they hear a voice drawl from the entrance to the room and Blake is pulling back quicker than Yang can even register who the voice belongs to.

 

When she does, a slight blush colours her cheeks and she slides her hands down to Blake’s hips; more innocent than where they had been previously. She turns her head to see her uncle shaking his head before walking to the door that leads down the hallway to the bedrooms. “Oh, _come on,_ Uncle Qrow. Like _you_ never did anything like this.” Yang says, and she spots a smirk threatening to pull at her uncle’s lips.

 

“Contrary to popular belief, I was a good kid, so no, I didn’t.” he chuckles, “I just needed to talk to Ruby and then I’ll be out of your hair.”

 

Yang’s eyes widen, “Wait- Can you maybe not-”

 

“I won’t be the one to mention it to her.” he says, throwing a smile over his shoulder.

 

That leaves Blake and Yang alone again. “We really don’t need my sister or Weiss walking in on this.” the blonde murmurs, and Blake smiles as their eyes meet again.

 

Blake places her hands on Yang’s abdomen again and says slowly, “We have two perfectly good rooms that we could use.”

 

Yang smirks, “I’ve always admired your thinking, Belladonna.”


End file.
